Currently, the development of antibodies for treatment is being actively conducted. This provides a solution to diseases which are difficult to treat with existing synthetic drugs, and is replacing synthetic drugs. Presently, 16 antibodies for treatment are commercially available, and about 7000 or more antibodies are under development by about 300 or more companies worldwide. These antibody products are continuously growing the pharmaceutical market.
Angiogenesis is essential for cell differentiation in all cancer tissues, and no single therapeutic agent has been available due to its low efficiency even though a target for inhibition of angiogenesis is already known. In addition, a therapeutic agent, which may be widely used on various kinds of cancers, has not been yet developed.
A protein, called lipocortin, calpactin, endonexin, and the like twenty years ago, was given the standardized name Annexin, which has been used for the past decade.
Annexin binds to calcium and phospholipid, and has a uniquely conserved domain in which about 70 amino acid sequences including the ‘GXGTDE’ (SEQ ID NO: 118) motif called endonexin fold are repeated four times (sometimes repeated eight times). Annexins, which are conventionally known, include a conserved domain. Proteins are identified as annexin proteins depending on whether the sequence is conserved or not. The annexin protein is known to be present in various living organisms from mammals to molds, and it has been reported that Annexins I, II, III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, XIII, and the like are found in humans. The annexin protein is known to be involved in the structural formation of bone and in various biological phenomena, such as membrane trafficking, transmembrane channel activity, inhibition of phospholipase A2, coagulation inhibition, transduction of mitogen signals, and mediation of cell-matrix interaction.
Although the related art discloses a method of delivering materials by using antibodies binding to Annexin A1, there is no disclosure about cancer treatments by using antibodies. Although another related art discloses a method of treating cancer by combining inhibitors against multi-markers of cancer, the use of Annexin A1 as a marker is not disclosed.